Over The Years And Through The Woods
Over The Years And Through The Woods is a live album/dvd by Queens of the Stone Age. It was recorded at London's Brixton Academy on Monday August 22, 2005 and KOKO Tuesday August 23, 2005. It comes in either a DVD case or CD case. Both include the same content. The cover art is composed of art from previous QOTSA albums. Such as the yellow Q from Lullabies To Paralyze, the red Q from Songs for the Deaf, and the blue Q from Rated R. The script, "Queens of the Stone Age" is from their self titled debut album. Tracklisting Live CD #Go With The Flow - 2:58 #Regular John - 5:24 #Monsters In The Parasol - 4:39 #Tangled Up In Plaid - 4:00 #Little Sister - 2:51 #You Can't Quit Me Baby - 9:49 #I Wanna Make It Wit Chu - 4:27 #Leg Of Lamb - 3:34 #I Think I Lost My Headache - 5:24 #Mexicola - 5:09 #Burn The Witch - 3:12 #Song For The Deaf - 7:47 #No One Knows - 7:47 #Long Slow Goodbye - 7:20 Live DVD The title song is "Spiders and Vinegaroons" from Kyuss/Queens of the Stone Age split EP. #This Lullaby - 2:40 #Go With The Flow - 3:12 #Feel Good Hit Of The Summer - 3:41 #The Lost Art Of Keeping A Secret - 3:44 #Regular John - 5:30 #Song For The Deaf - 5:09 #Avon - 3:33 #Little Sister - 2:52 #You Can't Quit Me Baby - 10:27 #I Wanna Make It Wit Chu - 5:10 #Monsters In The Parasol - 3:16 #The Fun Machine Took A Shit And Died - 6:41 #Mexicola - 5:17 #Burn The Witch - 4:37 #Covered In Punk's Blood - 1:57 #I Think I Lost My Headache - 5:07 #Song For The Dead - 8:16 #I Never Came - 5:54 #No One Knows - 8:09 #Long Slow Goodbye - 7:44 #Credits/First It Giveth Bonus There are 13 bonus songs, recorded at various locations during each of the four tours, split into the following sections: (Songs from said album unless otherwise identified) ''Queens Of The Stone Age'' *The Bronze - 3:38 (From The Split CD) *Mexicola - 5:34 ''Rated R'' *Better Living Through Chemistry - 5:54 *Auto Pilot - 4:19 *How To Handle A Rope - 3:29 (From "Queens Of The Stone Age") ''Songs For The Deaf'' *Quick And To The Pointless - 1:34 (From "Rated R") *You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar, But I Feel Like A Millionaire - 2:36 *God Is In The Radio - 11:19 *Song For The Dead - 6:09 *Regular John - 2:02 (From "Queens of the Stone Age") *Hanging Tree - 3:16 ''Lullabies To Paralyze'' *Precious And Grace - 3:33 *Burn The Witch - 2:41 Notes *The song played in the main menu is "Spiders and Vinegaroons." *The song "The Fun Machine Took A Shit And Died" was originally going to be on Lullabies To Paralyze, but was misplaced. During that time, the band assumed that the tapes of the song were either lost or stolen. Josh Homme stated: "The tapes got lost. Actually, they were just at another studio, but we falsely accused everyone in the world of theft." *During every weekend in the month of November 2005, DirecTV aired an edited version of the main feature DVD content on their "freeview" channel to promote the DVD/CD release on November 22, 2005. The songs that were removed for time constraints were "Feel Good Hit Of The Summer," "The Lost Art Of Keeping A Secret," "The Fun Machine Took A Shit And Died," "I Think I Lost My Headache," and "I Never Came." The edited version also censored some explicit language and brief nudity from the program. *There is a hidden audio commentary for the bonus footage. It has comments from every member of the band and was recorded October 1, 2005 on the day that QOTSA opened for Nine Inch Nails at the Hollywood Bowl. *The two songs from the Rated R section were recorded at the Newport Music Hall in Columbus, Ohio on October 4, 2000 - unlike what Homme said about them being recorded "somewhere in Europe." *The Hidden Audio Commentary is accessible by entering the Sound Options settings in the bonus section and turning on the "French Subtitles."